


What We Were Waiting For

by oldmythologies



Series: Towards the Sky [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Prompt Fill, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-24 01:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10731342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldmythologies/pseuds/oldmythologies
Summary: Prompt fill:"may i prompt a shatt reunion??" from ajkal2 on tumblr.





	What We Were Waiting For

**Author's Note:**

> "may i prompt a shatt reunion??" 
> 
> -from [ajkal2](http://ajkal2.tumblr.com) on tumblr.

Shiro normally hated seeing them cry; this time he didn't really care. He could barely see them through the haze of his own tears, a blur of caramel hair.

He seemed taller, somehow. Shiro knew that it didn't make sense for Matt to grow; he was already an adult last time they'd seen each other. Maybe it was something with the way he held himself, with a straighter spine and shoulders pulled back.

He was afraid what Matt would do when he finished hugging his sister. Last time they saw each other, Shiro had  _ hurt  _ him. He could barely remember it, that haze of adrenaline, of  _ protectiveness  _ that overtook him in that moment, layered with the confusion of his entire time with the Galra.

He kept his helmet on, trying to delay the inevitable. They had landed on the planet ready for a fight only to find that this one came pre-liberated. The rebels that had taken control were comprised of aliens of all shapes and colors, but that didn't keep them from seeing the unruly mop of hair that Katie would recognize anywhere. Katie had thrown off her helmet, caution to the wind, and here they were: the paladins, grinning ear to ear, Coran and Allura confused as always, and the siblings holding each other in a way that suggested that they were never letting go.

"Matt, Matt I  _ knew  _ you were alive," she sobbed into his hair.

"Katie, what the hell are you doing here?"

There were entire minutes of "I'm okay, you're okay?" before Matt got an answer to his original question.

They pulled away from each other, matching eyes locking. Katie smiled.

"Have you heard of Voltron?"

Matt's jaw dropped as he took in her armor and the color coded warriors standing behind her. He looked back at his sister?

He started speaking, as if every word was difficult to comprehend. "The flying giant robot lion man," she nodded, and he continued, "is... real."

She nodded, grinning.

"That's bullshit!" He jumped, whooping with joy. Katie giggled.

"My sweet, sweet, dear sister, please please  _ please  _ bring me to the flying giant robot lion man!"

"Meet my team first."

Shiro gulped, standing back from the pack. If Katie noticed his reticence as she brought Matt to their little group, she didn't say anything.

Matt excitedly shook the hands of Lance and Hunk before they shooed away any formality and hugged the newest member of their little family.

"Any brother of Pidge is a brother of mine." Hunk said as he enveloped his new brother in one of his trademark hugs.

When Hunk released Matt, Keith removed his helmet and stuck his hand out for Matt to shake. Matt's eyes widened as he took the offered hand.

"Puppy?" he whispered. Keith grimaced.

"I'm more than Shiro's puppy."

Matt's face fell at the mention of his name and Shiro felt his heart sink into his toes.

_ He does blame me _ .  _ It was my fault. _

"Guess you have to be your own man now, huh?"

Keith's face twisted with confusion.

"What do you—  _ oh.  _ Oh. Shiro."

Shiro gulped as Matt responded.

"I'm so sorry, I..."

He stepped forward and pulled off his helmet.

"Matt."

Matt's eyes, previously begging Keith for forgiveness, turned up to Shiro and lay on him for a moment confused before he realized who he was looking at. He froze, and pulled his hands back from Keith to cover his mouth as his eyes filled with tears.

" _ Shiro. _ "

It was as if the sound had been forced out of his mouth at it's own volition. Shiro had no warning before his arms were filled with the smaller man.

" _ Shiro _ ," he sobbed, "I thought you were dead. I was so scared, so so scared."

Shiro locked his arms behind Matt's back, helmet falling to the ground, and closed his eyes.

"I'm so sorry Matt, I never meant to hurt you. I hope you know that I would never  _ ever  _ hurt you."

"Shiro, you saved my life. Don't you dare be sorry."

Shiro felt the weight he was holding on his shoulders fall away and for just a moment he let himself melt into the hug.

They were together again, and that's all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> Always accepting prompts on my tumblr [@oldmythos](http://oldmythos.tumblr.com)!


End file.
